globalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
North Carolina
Introduction North Carolina is a State located in the Mainland of the United States in the Southeastern part. Population and Borders It was admitted the ranking for North Carolina was the 12th State to the Union in November 21st, 1789, It is the 28th most extensive and 9th Populated State of the US (with a population of 10.04 million (2015)) . North Carolina borders 4 States and 1 Ocean, The following states and Ocean are: South Carolina to the South, Georgia to the Southwest, Virginia to the North, Tennessee to the West, and The Atlantic Ocean to the East. North Carolina's 3 Regions North Carolina has 3 Regions, Mountain, Piedmont, and Coastal Plain, this heading is gonna talk about the regions (all 3 of them) of North Carolina and a little bit about Elevation. The Mountain Region The Mountain is yet full of Mountains and Hills. It Is the Least Populated region of North Carolina because the ground is to high and the Roads are Hilly, this is due because of it's elevation. The Mountain Region and North Carolina it's self have a (not really) famous landmark, it's called Mt. Mitchell and it's 6,684 feet long (2, 037 m), it is also one of the Largest Mountains in the Southeastern Region of the Nation and the Nation it's self. The Piedmont Region The Piedmont is a Mix of the Elevation of The Mountain and the Coastal Plain Regions (which means it's half Hilly and Half Flat). Because of this Elevation, the Piedmont region is the Most populated Region in the State, One of the Reason is that it is home to the Largest City in North Carolina and 17th Largest City by Pop. in the US, Charlotte, Charlotte is home to a famous Landmark, The Duke Energy Building, it's where they teach people how to engineer electricity, etc. Charlotte is also home to the Bank of America building (which is the main cooperation HQ). Charlotte is the County Seat and Largest City of Mecklenburg County. The Piedmont is also home to The State's Capital and 43rd Largest City by Pop. in the US, Raleigh ''(which is the County Seat and Largest City of Wake County and Largest City in the Raleigh Durham Area (RDU)), the City was named after Sir Walter Raleigh, which was a Person helping Britain get more ''Establishments, or Colonies. Raleigh is also home to the Governor's House, which is where the Governor of North Carolina lives, the Location is in Downtown Raleigh. The Piedmont is also home to Greensboro (another Major City in North Carolina). The City of Greensboro has a lot of factories out side the downtown. That's because Greensboro is home to a lot of businesses, and factories. The Coastal Plain Region The Coastal Plain is a Flat region (which means the Land is Flat). It border the which is home to it's Beaches (for Example [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carolina_Beach,_North_Carolina Carolina Beach] or the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Outer_Banks Outer Banks]). The Coastal Plain is Home to 2 Major Cities that are part of North Carolina, Wilmington and Fayetteville. Fayetteville is home to many Parks, Services, and Memorial Properties. Wilmington is Home yet again to another Landmark, The Battleship, It is a Memorial Property to Remember when the Union Navy Ships were bombed from the Confederacy Soldiers and Battleships. In Kitty Hawk (a part of the Outer Banks), the Wright Brothers first flew their plane (For more Info, go to Sub Heading "Why Most License Plates In North Carolina say First In Flight" in History). History Flag Meanings The North Carolina Flag has a lot of meanings. If you see the date that says May 20, 1775, ''That was when citizens of Mecklenburg County did the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mecklenburg_Declaration_of_Independence ''Mecklenburg Declaration of Independence]. If you see the date that says April 12th, 1776, it was when the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halifax_Resolves Halifax resolves] came, it was a resolution adapted, ''or making something then start owning it, by North Carolina. It had a strong movement in the Colonies ''advocating, or Recommend or Support it to the public, separation from Britain. During the ''American Revolution'' (A war with Britain vs. the Colonists), North Carolina teamed up with the other Colonies to sign papers and made their own Government to gain independence from Britain, thanks to the Halifax Resolves, It helped them gain independence. American Revolution The ''American Revolution'' was a war with Britain vs. the Colonists. It happened when the 13 English Colonies were in the Nation controlled by Britain. North Carolina was part of the American Revolution by teaming and helping the other colonies gain independence from Britain. North Carolina done this by using their resolution, The Halifax Resolves, ''without it, it would not help the colonies gain independence from Britain. in 1776, North Carolina got it's first Governor named Richard Caswell. The Civil War Before the Civil War, the nation was split up to 2 different parts, ''Union, ''and Confederacy. More info Coming Soon!'' Category:U.S. States